elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony Warrior
The Ebony Warrior is a male Redguard warrior clad in Ebony Armor found in . He can be encountered at level 80 or above. Interactions The Ebony Warrior Upon reaching level 80, he will search out the Dragonborn. When spoken to, he claims to have beaten all previous foes and enemies, and his last challenge is to face the Dragonborn. Ultimately, his wish is for his soul to be sent to Sovngarde. He requests the Dragonborn to meet him at his Last Vigil, a campsite located high in the Velothi Mountains. Resistances and immunities The Ebony warrior is 50% resistant to fire, frost, and shock through his enchanted apparel. He is also immune to the following spells: *Ash Shell *Bend Will *Dead Thrall *Ice Form *Paralyze *Soul Tear *Wabbajack *Whirlwind Cloak Perks Known spells Dragon Shouts *Unrelenting Force *Disarm Spells *Close Wounds *Ironflesh *Frost Cloak *Conjure Storm Atronach *Command Daedra Equipment The Ebony Warrior carries a selection of enchanted Ebony armor, weapons and jewelry. This includes: Armor Weapons Jewelry Misc *Black Soul Gem (Grand) *Daedra Heart *Human Heart *One flawless gem of each type *Five potions of vigorous healing. Combat *''This section should mention his style of combat during battle. Anything else will be removed.'' The Ebony Warrior prefers melee combat in battle, using frost cloak and mage armor spells in conjunction with his sword and shield. He also uses a level three Unrelenting Force when in close proximity. He will give chase or switch to his bow if any player attempts to flee. Occasionally, he will use a paralyze poison on his sword or arrows that renders the Dragonborn immobile for several seconds. He uses healing spells and will heal himself for a large amount if his health drops too low. He also possesses healing potions which he will use if he has taken enough damage. Quotes *''"Show me that you are the hero they say you are!"'' *''"At last... Sovngarde"'' (upon death) *''"I am the ebony warrior."'' *''"Hit me harder."'' *''"That's the spirit."'' *"That's the best you can do?" *''"That's it? That's all you've got?"'' *"That's your best huh?" *"Is that the best you can do?" *"This is what you want huh?" *"Argh! Enough! This ends now!" *"Time to finish this" *''"Do your worst!"'' *''"You can't win this!"'' *''"I'm going to... put you down!"'' *''"Going to cry now, huh?"'' *''"Son of a..."'' *''"Weren't expecting that were you?"'' *''"Gods, no!"'' *"Lucky hit!" *"Enough of this!" *"I'll have your head!" *"Not impressed" *"Just stand still" *"It's... nothing!" Strategies *''Strategies should be posted on the quest talk page.'' Trivia *The Ebony Warrior is capable of using the Thu'um and knows at least two Dragon Shouts. It is not mentioned how or where he learned the power of the Thu'um. *The Ebony Warrior is much taller than any NPC's, including Altmer. The only NPC that can match his height is Tsun of Sovngarde. His skin color is also noticeably darker than any NPCs'. *His helmet can be disenchanted to learn the "Waterbreathing" enchantment. *The Ebony Warrior is one of, if not, the most powerful character in the game besides the player's. He is able to defeat Alduin, Miraak, Lord Harkon, Ancano, Mercer Frey, The Greybeards, and Arch-Curate Vyrthur all in one sitting, as proven through console commands. *The Ebony Warrior hunts down the Dragonborn to be sent to Sovngarde, but that is impossible as the Ebony Warrior is a Redguard, and Sovngarde is reserved to Nords only. Appearances * ru:Эбонитовый Воин (Персонаж) de:Ebenerzkrieger Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Males